


Twin Daggers

by emsmittens



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles (Multi-Ships) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Chimera Theo Raeken, Drabble, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens
Summary: Years after leaving Beacon Hills, Theo Raeken was ready to come back to his hometown to claim what he left behind, Stiles Stilinski. Was Stiles ready for Theo and his dark ways?
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles (Multi-Ships) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605850
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Twin Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Anon who requested:  
> "If you write anything dark, maybe a dark steo au? Maybe murder boyfriends or one of them (theo, probably) is a murderer?"
> 
> This is my first time writing anything dark! Hope you enjoyed :)

Stiles Stilinski was a good teenager. His father was the Sheriff of Beacon County. He made good grades and was the top of his freshman class at Beacon Hills High School. Even though he wasn’t athletic, he still joined his school’s lacrosse team with his best friend, Scott. Ever since his mother passed away, Stiles spent his whole life being good.

Theo Raeken wanted to ruin that. He remembers how naughty Stiles was in elementary school, back when the two were the very best of friends, getting into trouble together. Before Theo had to move away to gain power. Before Stiles’ mother died of her mysterious illness. And long, long before the dumb-ass by the name of Scott McCall ever showed up to claim Stiles for himself.

The wet sound of choking interrupted Theo’s thoughts and he glared at the offending source, his latest victim, who was currently bleeding out onto his own green carpet. The middle-aged man was supposed to be dead by now, but Theo supposes that he might have been too preoccupied with thoughts of Stiles to perform the jugular slash with his claws correctly.

Once the corpse stopped twitching, Theo began his usual after-murder cleaning routine, making sure to wipe down all surfuces he touched and bleaching the tile until he could see his reflection staring back at him. He grinned to himself as he worked, thinking about how good it feels to be back in his hometown of Beacon Hills. Hell, this was his first victim in Beacon Hills since he murdered his little sister. Perhaps he shouldn’t have killed the side coach of Stiles’ lacrosse team, but that’s what he gets for creepily staring at Stiles’ ass during practice. 

Theo chuckled to no one, thinking about how he has been watching the practices from the woods for the exact same reason. He took one more look around the old apartment before leaving the body for the neighbors to find rotting. After all, Theo had his first day at Beacon Hills High School tomorrow and he shouldn’t be late. 

***

After charming (and bribing) the freshman year counselor to make sure that Stiles and him shared all of the same classes, Theo made his way to the first class. Knowing he was early, he leaned against the wall next to the door to wait for Stiles. Hopefully the human recognized him. The Dread Doctors, despite all of their meddling, didn’t mess with his looks.

The first person he saw was Scott, making his way into another classroom, following a pretty girl with curled brunette hair. Strangely, Stiles wasn’t with the annoying piece of shit. Theo’s eyes narrowed, vowing to kill Scott eventually, once he has Stiles to himself. 

Theo heard Stiles coming before he saw the teenager round the corner of the hallway. He was cursing under his breath and scrambling to get to the classroom. Even good boys curse, thought Theo as he grinned to himself.

Despite spending a week stalking the other teenager from a distance, Theo wasn’t prepared to see Stiles close up. He grew tall, even taller than Theo, with long legs. His whisky colored eyes and beautiful moles were still there, of course, but were still striking. 

Stiles almost ran into Theo trying to get to the door. “Sorry, du-” Stiles turned to apologize but dropped his jaw when he saw the other teenager. “T-Theo?” he asked, stumbling over his words in shock.

Theo just grinned and nodded in confirmation. He was going to continue the conversation, but the bell rang and the teacher pulled both of them into the brightly decorated classroom before shutting the door. Theo inwardly growled, thinking that she should watch who she touches. 

***

One week later and Theo was starting to lose his cool. Stiles refused to look, let alone talk to Theo. The human even spent a whole lunch period in a broom closet. Theo tried to think of solutions, but it has been too long from his last kill and he couldn’t think straight. 

Just one kill and he could get back to the matter at hand. He mentally thought about his list of potential victims. All of them were either teachers at the high school or close to Stiles. Too obvious. Theo checked his phone. It was midnight on a Friday, a perfect night for drunk nobodies to leave the local club. Theo grinned as he shifted into his beta form; he’s ready for the kill.

***

Much to his surprise, there was already a murder occurring in the small, dark alley behind the nightclub. Theo heard it from a few streets over and shifted back to his human form to investigate. Beacon Hills can’t have two serial killers, after all. 

The intoxicating scent of blood made Theo see stars as he turned the corner into the alley. A tall, lean figure was standing over its’ claim, a man dressed in a suit. The figure was holding two dripping blades, one for each hand. Theo purposely kicked over a can as he walked closer, alerting the killer of his presence. 

Theo’s breath caught when the figure turned. It was Stiles. His Stiles. Breathing heavily with a glint of something dark in his eyes. Stiles didn’t look shocked to see Theo standing there and instead took his time cleaning off his daggers on the dead man’s white button down shirt. As he stepped closer, he noticed Stiles’ heartbeat was steady and calm, vastly different than how it behaved at school. Finally over his shock, he grinned and leaned against the grimy brick wall, waiting for Stiles to turn around again.

“Took you long enough to figure it out,” Stiles said, looking at Theo again as he sheathed his weapons in his dark pants.

Theo raised an eyebrow in question, not wanting to appear too eager at the situation he found himself in. 

Stiles stepped around the body, nodding to it. “This is Mr. Mike Argent. He’s a hunter. Do you know what that is? Well, you’re a chimera, so you should.” The human’s words were dripping with sarcasm as he stopped inches from Theo’s face, smirking all the while.

“Of course,” Theo responded. It was one of the first things the Dread Doctors made him learn about the supernatural world. He swallowed thickly, getting much too turned on by Stiles’ actions. “How can you know? You’re just a human.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles said, “Yeah, I’m just a human. A human that was terrified when his best friend left him alone in the world. A human that searched high and low for answers. A human that found them. A human that started to show a fake mask to the world. And, a human that waited.” His smirk turned into a frown. “I waited, Theo.”

Theo’s mind was racing a mile a minute, placing all of the pieces together. The intertwining scents of Stiles and the blood was making Theo dizzy. “I’m sorry,” he managed to mutter. 

Stiles placed a quick, rough kiss to Theo’s lips and said, “Whatever. Help me clean up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Teen Wolf shipping [Tumblr](https://stilesshipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
